


Five times André was overwhelmed by Chelsea

by Aeris444



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times André was overwhelmed by Chelsea</p><p>Written for this prompt on the Football Kink Meme : He's new at Chelsea, he's seems like a really sweet guy. And according to Gigi Salmon, he's good friends with Ryan Bertrand and Gary Cahill. He said that he's admired Chelsea for a long time and that when he was little he used to have a Lampard Chelsea shirt and now he's playing in the same team as Lamps. I'd just like something about him joining Chelsea, being kinda overwhelmed by it all, and playing with some of his footballing idols.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times André was overwhelmed by Chelsea

  

  1. Stamford Bridge
  



The day before his official presentation, just after having signed his contract in Cobham, he had decided to go to Stamford Bridge and see the stadium. One of the PR guy from the club accompanied him.

During the ride, he asked a lot of questions about the club and his history. He had already read a lot on Internet but he was still curious. His English wasn’t perfect but his guide was patient and explained everything with simple words.

As they drove André remembered that the stadium was in the city. He looked around, trying to get some landmarks. It would probably take him some time to get used to these new surroundings.

Finally, as the car turned in another road, André could spot the stadium behind some houses. It wasn’t really impressive but it was quite strange to see a stadium so interlocked with houses and shops.

They neared the stadium and the PR guy explained:

“We’re gonna pass in front the main entrance but we’ll not enter this way. I’ll show you the player’s entrance, ok?”

André nodded, his face nearly plastered against the window.

And then, he saw it. That big blue and yellow building, finally. He saw the big posters with the team pictures. He also caught a sight of Peter Osgood.

His skin was tickling. He wanted nothing more than jump off the car and run to the stadium, enter it and discover the pitch. But he waited.

His guide drove them to the other side of the stadium, parked the car and led him inside the stadium.

“So? What do you want to see first?”

“The pitch,” he answered without thinking. After all, it would be his work place from now on.

The guy nodded and the walked through halls and corridors to stop in front of a blank door.

“Ready?”

Another nod and he opened the door.

Immediately, André breathed the grass’ scent. It was overwhelming. He walked outside, not daring looking at the pitch yet.

But when he felt the fresh air on his face, he finally looked up.

The grass was so green, the stands so blue. The sun was shining through the roof of the stand, nearly blinding him.

The stadium wasn’t really impressive. It wasn’t the biggest he had ever played in, it wasn’t the most modern neither. But there was a kind of homey feeling in this stadium. André looked at the big white letters imprinted on the stand. Chelsea. His new home, his new love.

He looked around. He saw the banners still hung in the stadium. All the names of the fan clubs all around the world. And the “Super Frank” on…

It was getting real. He was a Chelsea player, now.

 

 

  

  1. José Mourinho
  



The next morning, André met his new coach.

Of course he had heard a lot of things about José Mourinho. Good things… Bad, too. He had never wanted to believe any of them. He wanted to see by himself.

Mourinho welcomed him in his office warmly. A handshake, a pat on the back and a hearty smile.

But as they sat, he became more serious.

He told André about his objectives for the team. The Premier league was the main one, of course. He talked about the place he wanted André to take in the team.

He talked a lot and André listened. In a few minutes, he understood he was in front of one of the most intelligent coaches he had ever met.

He also rapidly grasped that, behind his friendly smile, Mourinho was bossy and upright.

He seemed to know everything about André’s career.

But what really impressed André was Mourinho telling him  about the best place to play golf or asking if his parents and sisters will come to London soon.

When André exited the office, he was still in awe. If not everything that was said about Mourinho was true, one thing really was. He was truly a special one.

 

 

  

  1. Frank Lampard
  



The first training with a new club was always a special moment and André couldn’t help but stress a little about it.

As soon as he arrived at Cobham, though, André was welcomed like an old friend by every member of the staff or teammate he saw.

But when he collided when Frank Lampard just outside the locker room, his heartbeat sped up.

He had always admired Frank Lampard. He had even owned a Chelsea shirt with his name on it when he was a teenager. And now, he was there, just in front of him, unable to speak. He was probably looking like a fool! He hadn’t even say hello.

“So… André, yes? What do you think of Chelsea so far?” Frank asked happily, putting his arm around André’s shoulders.

“I… It’s… Great.”

André sighed internally. Frank would really think he was an idiot.

“Quite overwhelming, isn’t it?”

André nodded, not trusting his ability to speak without making a fool of himself again.

He let Frank guide him in the locker room.

“I’m sure you’ll settle easily!”

“I… I hope.”

Frank smiled. André felt like some kind of girl in front of his favourite singer.

They entered the room and nobody really paid any attention to them apart from John who watched them as Frank showed André his locker.

“Here you are! With the other newbies!”

In fact, André could spot his name on the shirt hanging there… Schürrle 14.

“See you on the pitch!”

And with a pat on André’s back, Frank left him to go to his locker, on the other side of the room, next to John’s.

***

If André had been awestruck by Frank in the locker room seeing him on the pitch was another matter. He was clearly as much a captain than John, both giving off a strong authority but always with smiles and jokes. They were respected by everyone.

And when Frank started to play, André couldn’t help but stare. He knew he was brilliant but seeing it live was even more wondrous.

“He’s good…”

André turned to face Kevin who seemed as enthralled as he was.

“Yeah…”

They would probably have spent the rest of the training session watching him if they hadn’t been called to order by Rui.

André knew it would take him some time to believe he was really playing alongside Frank Lampard.

 

  

  1. … and John Terry
  



  
At first, André hadn’t seen anything at all. He was far too busy trying to remember everybody’s name or nickname, finding his way in London and getting accustomed to the rapid English he heard everywhere.

But as they went to Asia, with the more relaxed atmosphere, he had more time to watch his teammates and get to know them better.

The first time he noticed it was on the plane. As he went to the bathroom, he saw them, sitting next to each other, their heads so close they could murmur to each other without being heard. But what really caught André’s attention was their smiles.

***

André started to understand what was going on when, during a day off, they all went to the hotel pool. Most of the team were enjoying the freshness of the water, playing and laughing like kids.

The others had preferred to stay on the deck and sunbathe. Like himself. As he raised his eyes from his magazine, disturbed by some cries of “Get the fuck off me, bastard!”, he saw them, on the other side of the pool, sharing a deckchair. Frank head was resting on John’s shoulder. They both seemed asleep.

André found it difficult to stop watching them.

***

His suspicions were proven right two days later when he saw them in one of the hotel corridors. They were holding hands, smiling.

He saw Frank draw John to his room and caught a glimpse of a kiss before the door closed behind them.

André was surprised. The friendship between these two wasn’t a secret but he had never really thought of something like that. After all, they both had a family. But he wasn’t shocked. Not at all.

If he was honest with himself, he was just envious.

 

 

  

  1. Kevin
  



  
Kevin had the locker next to his but he spent more time talking to Eden when André was left with Marco.

Kevin was only one year younger than him but André thought he looked like a teenager.

Kevin was very impressive on the pitch. Focused and dedicated. Outside he seemed funny but a little shy, too.

In a month, André had barely exchanged more than a few words with Kevin. Greetings, platitudes.

But he was intrigued by him and he wanted to know him better.

So, one day, as they were getting ready for training, André started to talk to Kevin. The Belgian answered him happily even if he still looked a little unsure. They talked till they were on the pitch. And when Mourinho asked them to pair up for the stretching, Kevin just drew on the floor to start the exercises.

After that, it was impossible to go back.

Two weeks later, after a sleepless night, André knew he was doomed. He was falling in love.

***

“Eh! André!”

He turned to face Romelu and Eden.

“Want to go grab a bite tonight after the training?” Romelu asked.

“Yeah! We want to try a new Italian restaurant,” Eden added.

André immediately accepted. He loved spending time with his teammates and it was always better than to stay in his flat and think about Kevin and his foolish crush.

“Great!” Romelu exclaimed. “Let’s meet in the parking lot after training then!”

“I’ll let Kevin know about it!” Eden said.

“Kevin?”

“Yeah, he’s coming, too!”

André hoped he had managed to hide his inner turmoil. Spending the evening with Kevin was a wonderful perspective but it would also be a horrendous torture.

***

In the end, the dinner was great. They joked, talked about themselves, ate well, drunk reasonably.

André had even managed not to make a fool of himself in front of Kevin. He had only stuttered twice when Kevin was watching him.

They exited the restaurant and said their goodbyes.

“Bye, guys! See you tomorrow!”

Eden was the first one to leave. Romelu followed him.

“Wait! My car is parked near yours!”

André froze when he realized he was alone with Kevin. Kevin who stood there, watching him with a strange smile.

“So… Are you gonna ask me to follow you to yours for a drink or not?”

“ _Was?_ ”

“Eden was right… You’re really shy. I suppose I need to take the things in hand!”

André felt Kevin came closer and put his hand in his pocket only to draw his car keys and to put it in his hands.

“So? Your address?”

“Uh?”

André was completely lost. He had though Kevin was shy and innocent. It seemed like he was mistaken.

“Where is your flat?”

“Oh… I… _Wohnung_?”

It took him some time to gather enough control to remember his address and give it to Kevin. But he was rewarded by a beautiful smile.

“See you there, then!”

And Kevin went to his car, leaving André in front of the restaurant, trying to figure where his own car was parked and if he needed to stop in a pharmacy before going to  
his flat.


End file.
